<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The cat in heat and the troubled wolf by Heikitsune25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276896">The cat in heat and the troubled wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25'>Heikitsune25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hidden Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally Nia can deal with her heat cycles without much fuss. However, with her going in and out her blade from so much it’s gotten too much to bear. And asking Rex is out of the question. Maybe that driver that Elma brought with her, Fenrir, might be able to help.</p><p>Tags: Vanilla, rough sex, hidden sex, fingering</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>NIa/orignal male character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The cat in heat and the troubled wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The cat in heat and the troubled wolf</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>ch. 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Best to let sleeping dogs ravage you</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Summary: Normally Nia can deal with her heat cycles without much fuss. However, with her going in and out her blade from so much it’s gotten too much to bear. And asking Rex is out of the question. Maybe that driver that Elma brought with her, Fenrir, might be able to help.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tags: Vanilla, rough sex, hidden sex, fingering</strong>
</p><hr/><p><br/>The cat in heat and the troubled wolf</p><p> </p><p>Ch. 1</p><p> </p><p>“Haaa…Haaa…. Haa…” The sun has finally reached its mid-morning rise and Nia is still panting listlessly in her room in the inn. The young Gormotti is leaning back against the head of her bed, holding on the backboard, her claws digging into the wood, with her other hand soring in and out of her pussy. Three fingers rampaged in and out her pussy as her spread legs spasmed with her curling toes. Loud, wet sounds of her fingers darting out of her, nearly drown out her loud moans as she doused the sheets in the arousal leaking from her muff.</p><p>With a flushed face, Nia's body started to shudder and shake. Her pussy convulsing around her fingers as she threw her head back. Biting her lip in a guttural moan, Nia’s back arched as a torrential spray of her lust flowed out of her as she relentlessly slammed her fingers in her sex.</p><p>Once again, for the tenth time this morning, Nia stain her sheets with climax spraying in the air. Her powerful orgasm sent her reeling as her body jerked. Her hips thrusting needily in the air until her feverish spray of lust gushing finally stopped. Laying splayed out on the bed, panting, Nia only looked more frustrated than before.</p><p>“F-Fuck…” The feisty blade eater cursed as even though she’s been toying with herself since she got up, even though she’s been cumming none stop, her face is still flushed. Her groin is still puffy and heated. She is still uncontrollably horny.</p><p>-OOO-</p><p><br/>Nia peaked around the corner of the entrance of the inn in Gormotti. Her face still flushed after the long cold shower she had.  The bustling town is still abuzz with activity even this late in the afternoon. Nia’s eyes scanned the plaza as she watched families run to and from stores, people lounging by the fountain until she finally laid eyes on her friends. They are taking a rest stop before going out on another job to help out the mercenaries.</p><p>Rex was chatting with Pyra and Mytha while Zeke hung out with Pandora, practicing his signature moves and calling them out. Shulk and Fiora went with Morag, Bridget, Elma, and Lin for shopping. Nia however made a flimsy excuse of not feeling well and stayed in the inn. Though it’s not a complete lie.</p><p>“Ugh…bloody hell. I can barely keep my eyes straight….” Going into this heat cycle is nothing new to Nia. Like all Gormotti women, most of the time it can be taken care of with some hardcore masturbation. However, with her being a Blade Eater and using those powers more often, Nia’s lust has gotten too hard to control to the point she can’t even focus on fighting and almost every male is looking like a walking dildo.</p><p>‘One of these guys should be good enough.’ Though Nia is completely against the idea of having sex with one of her companions she doesn’t have many options as her cycle is the worst it’s ever been. And not even masturbating nonstop for a whole day could help.</p><p>Her eyes landed on Rex as he chuckled at Mythra’s blushing face and Pyra shook her head with her warm smile. Her crush is sadly out for two obvious reasons. One blonde the other red headed and both of them being really big in the chest. And Rex himself is rather naive in the subject of lovemaking and romance, no matter how hard Pyra’s lustful stare burns in the back of his dull little head. Nia is going to need someone with more experience.</p><p>She turned her eyes to Zeke and made a disgusted face. While she respects the man more than their first encounter, the prince is still the biggest no she can think of. And at this point, everyone knows him, and Pandora are a thing. If all those hickies on her neck mean anything, he’s not going to want to try and help her.</p><p>‘Being loyal is that dork’s few redeeming qualities…’ Nia sighed as she scanned the rest of the plaza. Her eyes jumping to man after the man but knew some random person would be a bad idea for a list of reasons.</p><p>Then her eyes fell on the man that came with Lin and Elma through that strange portal Shulk and Fiora came through.</p><p>Leaning against a tree, with Dromarch sleeping at his feet, Nia’s eyes landed on Fenrir. The tall BLADE turned driver for Elma and Lin gave a dark gaze over the people that walked by. Deep emerald eyes seemed to glow in even in the bright afternoon sun. Bronze skin forms constant combat in the heated plans of Primordia with a stoic, cool look with wild midnight black hair with the pure white streaks running through his bangs. There are two tufts of hair on his head that, when Nia had first saw him, though him to be from Gormotti too.</p><p>With his black jacket and jeans, brooding air, and towering height, Fenrir looked more like a dangerous thug than his actual personality would suggest. While quite the young is a kind soul and is less brooding at the world and most likely trying not to fall asleep as he waits for Elma and Lin to get back.</p><p>“Mmmm…” The loud yawn he just did being proof of that.</p><p>Though it’s clear to everyone, save Rex’s innocent soul, that he, Elma, and even Lin are in some sort of relationship. It is clearly a sexual one given the many times she has seen one or both girls leave his room. With a limp.</p><p>And those two aren’t the only ones she has seen visiting his room in midst of the night. Kos-mos and T-elos have oddly been in and out of his room. Along with the twins, Theory, and Praxis along with a few more blades Nia has noticed sneaking or limping out of his room in the early mornings.</p><p>‘Hmmm…’ Nia however still contemplated asking the mysterious young man for help. No one save Elma and Lin knows about his past. And while he is a trusted comrade in combat, he can be rather standoffish with his natural glare and quiet air. He also has a bad habit of sneaking up on everyone with him being so silent. Only his Blades, Elma and Lin are used to him doing that while he gives everyone else a heart attack. Nia wonders if he does it on purpose.</p><p>“Ugh…” Still, the heat between her legs isn’t going away anytime soon. If anything, it’s getting worse as she could feel her legs get sticky with her lust.</p><p>“Oi! F-Fenrir!” Biting the bullet Nia marched over to the stoic man. “Come here for a sec. I need to borrow ya for something.”</p><p>To luck, her Fenrir politely nodded. Pushing up off the tree the young man followed her back into the inn.</p><p>‘So far so good…’ Nia held in her sigh of relief as she opened the door to her room to let the stoic young man in. Making sure to lock the door behind him as he walked into her room. Hiding her sigh of relief when he didn’t notice any odd smells.</p><p>‘Really glad I cleaned this room before-Oh.’ Nia doesn’t know why she just noticed it now, or maybe because of her heat that her senses are more acute, but Fenrir isn’t just tall. He was a building to her. Though not board or wide like a muscled brute. The build of a swordsman, Fenrir is slim. Toned for speed and precision it’s hard to believe she saw him punch out an adult Ferris.</p><p>And worse her eyes are crotch level with him as she had to snap her neck up to look at him. His shadow looming over her as he turned to look down at her and she looked up, so she isn’t facing to face with his groin. Her chest tightens and she felt herself squirm under his gaze as she tried to figure out why she is already getting so hot and bothered. Images of him picking up her small body and bending it in ways she never thought before plagued her mind suddenly.</p><p>“Nia?” Fenrir titled his head like a big dog as he pulled her from her thoughts. The two tufts of hair on his head made it look like he had dogs’ ears as they even wiggled with his moment.</p><p>“Ah!? U-Uh right then.” The blade eater coughed in her hands to gather her thoughts.</p><p>‘Ugh, this heat is really getting to me…’</p><p>“Ok look there’s…. You see….” Faced with actually trying to say the words, Nia found herself floundering in a polite way to say, ‘hey would mind helping me get off?’</p><p>With her face growing redder and redder by the second. With Fenrir silently tilting his head at what she is trying to say, Nia finally hissed out in frustration. “Gah! Screw it all! I am in heat you walking tower!”</p><p>“Normally I can handle this bullock but all this changing in and out of my blade form has messed with something and it’s making it harder to control.” The catgirl growled as the man blinked in shock.</p><p>“So, I want you to help me.” Nia jabbed a claw in Fenrir’s stomach as she hissed at him.</p><p>Before Fenrir could even retort Nia was already jabbing another claw in him as she stood on her toes, barely coming to his chest, and growled. “And don’t think of backing out of this or I’ll tell everyone how you’ve been shacking up with both Lin and Elma. And all the other blades around here!”</p><p>Nia’s cunning and dastardly smile made Fenrir sigh, but not in anger.</p><p>‘That would be annoying….’ The young man wasn’t really apprehensive about letting people know about his relationship with his teammates and the few other blades. It was more the stares he would get. He had to deal with them and the myriad of other crazy shenanigans back in his world because of his strange love life back in his homeworld.</p><p>He’d rather not have to deal with the constant stares, jokes, and people calling him a gigolo in another world too.</p><p>“Fine.” Fenrir conceded with a sigh.</p><p>“Heh. Good boy.” Nia smirked as she got on her bed. Bending forward, she raised her surprisingly large rear in the air. It got a slight blush and raised eyebrow from Fenrir as he didn’t notice the petite blade eater, is this curvy. Even in her baggie clothes, he could see she is even bigger than Elma as her rear took a perfect pear shape.</p><p>“You’re only going to finger me got it? We aren’t going to have actual sex. Bloody hell I don’t even…you know….” Nia’s face turned red for a diffident reason before she shook off the thoughts of romance from her head. “J-Just get me off that’s it.”</p><p>“Now hurry up!” Nia demanded as she shook her rump in Fenrir’s face impatiently. “The faster we get through this the faster we don’t have to this.”</p><p>Fenrir sighed but got on the bed with her. It creaked under his weight as he got behind her. Making Nia take more notice of just how large he is compared to her.</p><p>“Eep!?” And it didn’t help when he touched her. Nia squeaked and jumped as she felt his hands grip her sides. They felt massive on his thin waist but very gentle too. Even though her clothes she could feel his heavy fingers trace her sides as he glided them along his waist to his supple hips. Her butt bounced and twitched as the smooth motion of the tips of the young man’s finger’s traveling the deep curve of her rare to her crotch.</p><p>‘She’s really wet…’ Fenrir blinked at the massive stain on her clothes. The deep dark spot went from between her legs down to her thighs. It was almost as if she had fallen into a pool of water butt first.</p><p>Noticing no real way to open her clothes up, Fenrir said. “How do you…”</p><p>“Just tear the damn thing open. I’ve got a bunch of them. Now move your ass already!”</p><p>Fenrir ignored the girl’s growl and gave a light grip on her shorts.</p><p>“Wha!?” The sudden rip of her clothing was more shocking than she thought. The rush of cool air hitting her flushed skin made her blush and shiver. Her butt, still tightly confined in her clothes, is hugged in the hole Fenrir made. Creating a seductive image of her tush thrusting out from her clothes and her gaping pink pussy winking at him. Strings of Nia’s lust swiftly dribbled onto the bed.</p><p>Not wanting to be scolding again, Fenrir went to work. His hands gently taking in the cat girl’s large, meaty tush. They had sunk into her flesh, nearly vanishing as she groped her. Massaging her, he spread open her pink, dribbling pussy. Nia shivered and sighed at his fingers working her tush, however she is far from satisfied.</p><p>“He-Hey! What did I just say!?” The feline hissed as she looked back over her shoulder to Fenrir.</p><p>“I said you're only meant to get me off ya git! I ain’t your girlfriend or some ‘in!” Nia bark angrily at Fenrir. Though his hand did feel good, her lust is too much to handle for such a slow teasing pace. Though it was pleasurable, being in heat with no relief for so long is going to drive her mad at this point.</p><p>Fenrir’s eye twitched in aggravation.</p><p>“Fine.” The man growled in a way befitting his wolfish appearance.</p><p>Though Nia didn’t notice as she turned around the sadist glint in the young man’s eyes as she nodded to herself a bit too proudly. “GooOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD~~!!!!????”</p><p>Nia’s his arched like a bow as Fenrir’s fingers roared in and out of her sex. He shoved three full fingers in her needy pussy and showed no mercy. Rampaging them in and out her fast enough for his hand to be a blur. Being far large than Nia’s fingers, Fenrir’s was able to spread the needy girl’s muff wide and hit deep inside her.</p><p>Nia’s cunt was soaked before but now it’s an endless waterfall of her lust. Every rapid-fire pump of the driver’s fingers made her muff squelch and squirt. Her pussy made a tight vice around the young man’s fingers, but he pumped them in her so hard and fast that it felt as if his fingers never left her sex. They didn’t just ram in and out her with no direction.  The skillful fighter moved his fingers to pushed and rubbed against the tight walls of her muff as she soaked his whole hand in her lust.</p><p>“Aaaahhhhhhh~….” Nia’s moaning became and elongated howl as her eyes crossed form pleasure. Fenrir’s other hand rudely pushed Nia’s drooling face in the pillow to drown out her constant moan. Her toes curled as she nearly tore at the pillow with her teeth. With Fenrir pushing her head down, Nia raised her hip to reach his palm. Rolling them like a cat in heat, she stood on her toes and humped his hand while a mad smile of lust drew on her face. Nia didn’t even have time to notice her climax sprint towards her as her claws tore into the sheets just before she gave a very loud shout.</p><p>“FUCK!” Nia’s orgasm completely blinded her out for a few moments as she only got a yell so sharp that it shook the whole inn and cracked her bedroom window. Her quivering shaking body firing a jet stream of her lust far beyond her bed and hitting the floor. While she collapsed in a lustful heap, panting and twitching violently, Fenrir’s sharp ears picked up dangerous footsteps.</p><p>“Nia!?”</p><p>Sword drawn with Pyra and Zeke right behind him, Rex would have kicked the door open if it wasn’t for Fenrir opening it before any of them could go in.</p><p>With a worried frown, Rex asked. “Fenrir! Have you seen- “</p><p>“Bug.”</p><p>“Huh?” Rex blinked at Fenrir’s quick and sudden answer.</p><p>“There…was a big bug…” The tall man said again. Though he seemed to be nodding more to himself than the others as he spoke.</p><p>“That yell couldn’t have been from just a simple bug.” Zeke argued as he leaned his blade on his shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah! Sounded like she stubbed her toe or something.” Pandora argued back with a curious glare.</p><p>“It was a very big bug.” Fenrir is once again glad for his stoic face as everyone was unable to read the boldface lie he was coming with up.</p><p>“C-Cool your jet’s guys.” Nia’s voice perked everyone up as she poked her head from under Fenrir. Though her face is flushed completely red and she looked like she was sweating. Her hair was a mess, and her pupils are dilatated. She also looked to be shivering a little but everyone assumed that was a trick of the light.</p><p>“It-It was just a really nasty b-bug that surprised me. Crashed through the window while we were talking.” Nia didn’t look anyone in the eye as she adjusted her hair. “Fenrir…got it.”</p><p>“Really?” Pyra said looking a little concerned. “That was quite the scream you let out.”</p><p>“Ye-Yeah well like he said…” Nia coughed in her hands. “It was a really big one.”</p><p>“We need to clean up.” Fenrir said curtly as he began to close the door. “Don’t want to leave the innkeeper a mess. We’ll meet you guys outside when we're done.”</p><p>“Well, that was more than a little odd.” Zeke rubbed the back of his head just as bemused at everyone else.</p><p>“Yeah. But the same thing happens to me sometimes back when I was still living on gramps.” Rex shrugged. “One time I woke up to a nibbling on my nose.”</p><p>“Phew…” Back in the room, Nia nearly collapsed face first into the ground if it wasn’t for Fenrir catching her at the last moment.</p><p>“Th-That…fuck I can’t even…wo-wow…” The catgirl babbled as she tried to feel her legs. Or anything for that matter as her whole body was numb with tingle pleasure. It took everything she had to kept herself upright to talk. If it wasn’t for her leaning against the door frame, she would hit the floor in front of everyone.</p><p>“I-If you keep that up this will be over in a few days….”</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that.” Fenrir sighed as he looked at the mess he will have to clean up.</p><p>-OOO-</p><p><br/>Fenrir rested well in the tent. Even with Tora’s occasional snoring right behind him as he had his hands behind his head between the cheery Nopon and Rex. The past few days have been rather stressful now that he has added taking care of Nia’s heat to his many lists of things to do. Trying to hide from Elma and Lin is harder than hiding it from the others given his teammates know him so well.</p><p>With a sigh, he closed his eyes and instead focused on trying to get some sleep instead of his new stresses he has to worry about now.</p><p>“!” However his eyes shoot open as he felt another person enter the tent.</p><p>“N- “</p><p>“Shh! You want the others to hear ya!?” Nia quickly covered the young man’s mouth. However, he still raises a curious brow as to why she is in his tent.</p><p>“Er…well…” Even in the dark of the night, Nia’s red face nearly lit up the tent as she tried to find the words.</p><p>Shyly she held up a single finger and whispered. “On-One more…”</p><p>Fenrir looked befuddled over her hand.</p><p>“Look.”  Nia hissed as low as she could. Trying to ignore the deep scent of the male in the tent that made her lust even harder to push back. “I know we’ve been doing nonstop for the past few days but one time a day isn’t enough- “</p><p>“Mhg…”</p><p>Rex shifting in his sleep made Nia zip under Fenrir’s sheets.</p><p>“Hm…something up?” The young diver asked through sleepy blurry eyes and a loud yawn. Not noticing the large lump that Fenrir seemed to have grown.</p><p>“It was just…. a cat sneaking into the tent. Nothing major.” Once again, the young BLADE was glad for his stoic face as Rex nodded and turned to go back to sleep. Though Fenrir let out a sigh of relief. He hated lying to the boy given he has no resentment towards him. If anything, Fenrir sees thinks of him as a younger brother. Or an idea of how he himself could have been if his life had turned out a lot brighter.</p><p>“Mmm.” The young man’s morbid musing was interrupted when he felt Nia take his hand and bring it to her damp crotch. He had only grazed her pants, but his fingers are already sticky with her lust.</p><p>“Come on…” The kitten hissed as rudely bumped her head against Fenrir’s chin. “Hurry up and do it.”</p><p>Fenrir’s eye twitched in aggravation. Less than five hours ago they had nearly been caught by Morag of all people. He doesn’t even want to imagine what the special inquisitor would have done to him if she caught them.</p><p>Deciding to take his frustration out on the needy feline, Fenrir roughly covered Nia’s mouth and shoved his fingers into Nia’s cunt with quick and ruthless precision. Not tearing her clothes, the Fenrir pushed his fingers as deep as he could, using Nia’s clothes to cover his hand and hopefully not leave much of a mess in his sleeping bag. The rhythmic squelching of his digits rocketing in and out her was dulled with them as well. Though Tora’s shifting body did worry him for a moment.</p><p>“Mmmph~! The cat girl’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as the young man treated her pussy just as she liked. Rough fast, and with little consequences. Though that is harder than it normally is as Fenrir tightens his grip around her mouth to dull her ear-piercing moans. It didn’t help that Fenrir randomly flicked at her clit with his thumb through the soft fabric of her clothes. Sending shocks of lust through her that made her whole body nearly leap out of the young man’s arms.</p><p>Nia didn’t seem to mind it as he not only got wetter, fingers feeling as though they are dipped deep into the cloud sea, but she drooled over the hand on her mouth. Licking and sucking at his fingers as she mewled and sighed in bliss. Her toes curling with every moan as she felt her climax rush towards her at a lighting pace.</p><p>‘Is she a masochistic?’ Fenrir thought as he tightens the hold on her neck in an attempt to silence her but only got his fingers nearly sliced off from how tight her pussy clamped down on him. Her body locking up as one orgasm when through her and then another back to back.</p><p>“Ngoooo~!!” Her claws digging into the young man’s sides, Nia let out a quivering moan as her latest climax rocked her. She soaked her clothes and by luck, kept Fenrir’s sleeping bag dry. Her legs bending as she shivered and convulsed through her bellowing moans that rocked the tent.</p><p>“Bah!?” Zeke woke up with a jolt. Looking around franticly at the muffled sound heard in his sleep. Only to see everyone asleep and Tora snoring even louder.</p><p>“Hmm…bathroom…” With a yawn, the noble stood up and walked out of the tent.</p><p>Not noticing the moaning and shaking coming from under Fenrir’s sheets.</p><p>-OOO-</p><p><br/>“Rex. Have you seen Nia?” Mythra asked her driver as he perused the shop. The wears of Mor Ardian, are always vast and different from the other titans given its dusty lands and steel buildings. They’ve always gotten Rex’s attention, namely, the salvaging gear kept Rex’s attention.</p><p>Inspecting the new armor, he answered her. “Yeah. I saw her go off with Fenrir for some more training.”</p><p>“Huh. Guess she’s starting to take a liking to him.” Elma nodded as she looked over the supplies herself. Though it's mostly the other world elements that drew her attention to them. The woman is always fascinated with other cultures.</p><p>“I guess so.” Mythra nodded. “Though I am surprised she’s gotten used to him so quickly. I am still trying to wrap my head around that guy. And I’d wish he’d stop sneaking up on people. It’s annoying.”</p><p>“Can’t really blame you.” Lin said as she picked up a piece of equipment in awe with Rex. “Fenrir’s a nice guy, but he scowls way too much. Doesn’t help that the big guy is so well, big.”</p><p>“Oh looks awesome!” Lin beamed as she picked up a shield that looked to be made from the spine of a monster.</p><p>“Fenrir has a…past. Doesn’t make it easy for him to open up to people.” Elma said. “Give it time. He’ll warm up to everyone.”</p><p>Mythra shrugged listlessly. “I suppose. At least we don’t have to worry about Nia glaring at him behind his back anymore.”</p><p>Not too far from them, the alleyway is filled with moans from a certain Gormotti.</p><p>“Oooohh~!!” Nia’s hips bucked wildly as she came and sprayed her lust in the air. Her face mewled against the cool metal wall as Fenrir pin her against it and rampaged his fingers inside her to finish her off. Her tongue drooling out her mouth nearly tasting the filthy wall in front of her as her legs buckled and her lust dripped on the ground.</p><p>“Haa…haa…haa…” Nia panted she clung to the wall. The only thing holding her up with her knees buckling inwards as her lust rolled down her leg in a lazy river. Her orgasm made her head spin, and her breath short as she slid on her knees to collect herself.</p><p>Though her satisfaction isn’t as great as it was before even though she can barely feel her legs. Fenrir’s fingers still get her to cum so hard she sees stars, but the effect was waning a little. And there was this smell that kept tickling her nose every now and then. It would make her cunt shaking a little every time it crossed her nose. She doesn’t know where it’s from but every time she and Fenrir go at it, the smell hits her and makes her even more aroused.</p><p>Even though it’s been a week, her heat has still been running rampant, if anything it feels more powerful than before. Rummaging through her lust addled brain, she looked at Fenrir who was cleaning his hands when she noticed a large lump in his pants.</p><p>“Y-You’re going back with that thing? P-people are going say something if you’re walking around with a-a-a-y-you know…” Nia panted.</p><p>Fenrir rose a brow at what she was talking about until he looked down at the erection straining his pants.</p><p>“Ah.” Fenrir shook his head as he turned to leave. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Though she has a point, his shadowy history has given Fenrir skills to sneak around unnoticed. Massive erection or not. As usual, he would just have Elma or Lin take care of his problem when he finds them.</p><p>“Hold it!” Or he would have if not for Nia pulling him back by the back of his jacket.</p><p>“Yo-Your bloody insane if you think you can hide that. Heck, what will you do if we get into a fight?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Fenrir made a troubled face at the thought of that. As skilled as he is, fighting with a hard on is troublesome.</p><p>“Ah!? H-Hey!” Fenrir was yanked out his thoughts at the feeling of Nia unbuckling his pants.</p><p>“Look you always help me out so I may as well return the favor.” The lust in her eyes showed that the blade eater wasn’t thinking clearly. Not knowing the very slippery slop she is suggesting as she unzipped the young man’s pants.</p><p>“It’s just a blowjob. Not like I am bending over and offering you to-bwah!?”</p><p>Nia was silenced by the massive meaty flesh pole that smacked her in the forehead and actually leaned just past her head. The fat round mushroom shaped head hovered just between her ears as the rest of the lengthy girthy pole leaned against her face. Feeling warm, almost hot to the touch as it throbbed on her face. The veins looked vicious as they throbbed and crisscrossed along with the cock.</p><p>“Bloody…fucking…’ell…” Nia looked up in awe at the behemoth. Not her first time seeing a cock, her second really, as she had the displeasure of walking in on Malos relieving himself. But the glimpse of the modest thing didn’t ready her for Fenrir’s demonic tool.</p><p>“How the fuck does Elma, hell Lin, fit this thing inside them!?” Though Nia was spurting in shock, her tongue slowly danced along her lips as a throaty purr rumbled from her. Her butt wiggled back and forth as she reached up and poke Fenrir’s length and felt it give a heavy jolt as it bounced up and lighting taped her face.</p><p>“I…Really don’t like that look in your eyes…...” Fenrir tried to pull his pants up. However, Nia dug her claws in his legs to get him to stop.</p><p>“You can’t walk away with this thing. I’ll suck it-uh-H-Help you get it down. I mean that’s all I am doing. Just…helping out a friend. Yeah.” Nia’s self rationalizing didn’t help Fenrir as he, could see her heat completely take over her mind. Her pupils dilated. Her eyes flicking back as she began to pant and nuzzle his cock.</p><p>“God it’s so stupidly…big…” Nia’s nose twitched rapidly as she took in the hard scent of a rip virile male in front of her. Her whole body on fire. Her lust reaching a new peak as her pussy nearly let out a rush of her lust all over the ground as she rubbed the meaty member against her face.</p><p>Nia gripped the cock, not even fully warping her hand around it, and shivered from the warmth invading her body. It felt as heavy as it looked, and a single pump of her hand got a honey thick bead of hot pre cum that fell to the ground. Fenrir, baring his teeth in an attempt to hold back from moaning at the feeling of Nia’s tiny hands on his dick, tried to push the lust crazed cat girl away.</p><p>However, that only got a glare from her. Displeased at being interrupted from gazing Nia gave a sharp, quick lick on the underside of Fenrir’s member. Her sandpaper like tongue scraping against a sensitive vein that made the young man moan out loud.</p><p>“Mmm…” But it was a double edge sword as Nia had a small climax from the taste alone. The salty, tangy flavor of sweat and male musk sent her already sensitive senses into overdrive. Her cunt locked up on the invisible member inside her, and desperately tried to suck it dry. But only to drip more of her fluids on the pool around her feet.</p><p>“You wash this thing, right? Mn it doesn’t smell like it. It’s so…mmm.” And like that Nia lost it. Any and all thoughts in her head turned into moans as her body is assaulted with the scent of a ripped male and his bitch breaker of a dick. There was no ceremony or foreplay. Nia opened her mouth and downed Fenrir’s dick as far as she could.</p><p>“Mmmmoooh~. Ahmmm~…” Which was barely halfway done the cock before she started to choke. But the burning pain was tuned to sheering pleasure as her eyes rolled up and she nearly orgasms again from the taste alone. Choking and spurting on the cock that bulged out her throat, Nia slowly pulled back. Savoring the taste while she dragged her tongue along the length unlit the head was in her mouth.</p><p>Fenrir bit his bottom lip to cut the loud grunt that would have roared from him from the grand tightness of her throat as she slammed her lisp back down on him. This time getting a little closer to fully taking his whole dick. She pulled back again, this time she toyed with the head. Slurping and licking the gooey pre-jizz form as she suckled the tip. This time, getting on her knees, Nia bobbed her mouth as fast she could to try and force the rest of the shaft down her throat. All the while her fingers toying with her sloppy wet pussy.</p><p>“Mmmahh! Mmapch!” She choked and sputtered as Fenrir’s grip on her head grew tighter and tighter to try and stop her. But Nia was relentless. From both frustration in not being able to take all of his meaty member in her mouth, and still not coming to a full complete climax. Even as she practically gorged herself on Fenrir’s cock, and her fingers pinched her clit, she still felt a roadblock halting her release.</p><p>Popping the cock out her mouth, Nia glared up at him. “Hurry up and cum ya big lug! If someone comes and sees us it’s over!”</p><p>Fenrir tried to ignore her comments. More so as she licked up the whole length of his member. True to her words it has been over two hours since they left. The team will start to get suspicious. With Nia’s loud sloppy throat fucking isn’t doing them any favors in the echoing alleyway.</p><p>“Sheesh! This dick is as stupid as you are.” Nia hissed. Even though she was feverishly jerking Fenrir off, she kept a hard glare up at him. Though she was too busy bobbing on his dick she didn’t notice the angered glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Honestly you-Nmph!?” Fenrir lost his temper as he grabbed Nia’s head by her ears and slammed his cock deep down her throat. Pinning her head in on the wall, he took out his frustrations on her gullet with his prick pounding deep into her gullet. Her nose buried in his bushy pubic hair as she nearly tired blue to the face with how long Fenrir held her down. His balls jumping high enough to tap her chin as his cock pulsed down her throat.</p><p>“Gagkh! Hagkh! Mphagkh!” While Fenrir would apologize to her later, Nia loved every moment of it as she came spectacularly. Her pussy guessing out a deluge of her lust. Her fingers darted to her cunt to prolong her release as Fenrir’s weighty sack slapped her chin. Spit dangled and flew from her mouth as she gagged and sputtered from the rough treatment. Fenrir’s strength pinned her to her the wall. Keeping her head still he worked his hips with even more fury. Nearly bouncing her head against the steel of the house as he felt his climax finally reach.</p><p>“Ragh!” The beastly roar forms the man shook the whole alleyway as he hilted his member deep down Nia’s mouth and his cum rocketed out. At the same time, Nia came the hardest she ever had. Her back arching as her hand dug holes in the steel wall behind her. While her eyes rolled up her cunt tightened up hard enough to snap steel as a massive rope of concentrated spunk rushed into her mouth.</p><p>The first long, near minute spurted of ropey cum erupted out her nose in its own long strings. Even spilling out her mouth as she tried her best to drink the viscous semen. Every heavy burst of jizz shook her whole body as, with her cock delirious mind catching to steady the flow of spunk rushing inside her. Though it still oozed out her nose and sealed lips as Fenrir kept a vice grip on her head.</p><p>His cock thumping and still pouring cum, Fenrir started to pull it out of Nia’s mouth. Shuddering and shaking around her tight lips as she sucks the jizz from his member. Her lips sealed around like a viper him as he grunted with every stroke of his member. Pulling out inch after inch that was nearly sucked back in form the greedy, slutty girl.</p><p>Until it Finally popped from her mouth in a loud echo. Spit dangling and drooling from her mouth, Nia panted and went limp. Her face a mess of spit, with pubic had clung to her lips. Her shirt darken from sweat, cum, and drool while she had even fingered a hole in her pants. She looked like a broken slut then Fenrir’s friend.</p><p>“Um- “</p><p>“We…are…doing…that…again….” Nia panted as she licked her lips with a hungry purr. Her body still quivering from her post climax.</p><p>While Fenrir sighed. Knowing the hole, he dug himself got a lot deeper. Making it a lot harder for him to dig out.</p><p>He glared at his dick that twitched happily at Nia’s suggestion. “Don’t make this worse…”</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong> <a href="https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13556776"> Pixiv</a> </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong> <a href="https://twitter.com/Heikitsune25">Twitter</a> </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25">Archive of our own</a> </strong>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <strong><a href="https://discord.gg/Q33bndj">Discord</a> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>